battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Radio Tech
| mindmg = 107 | maxdmg = 133 | numattacks = 3 | range = 1-5 | lof = Indirect }} Overview The Radio Tech is a new unit added in patch 2.6 that calls missiles to strike foes as his main attack. It has a somewhat small amount of health (although it increases a lot with rank, similar to the other 2.6 units). However, the Radio Tech is a backline unit, so high hp may not be completely necessary. All the missiles have a 100% crit chance against tank, making them deadly if two strikes hit a tank. In all three attacks, three missiles are used (but not all three ammo, minus the last attack), doing a little more than 100 damage each (except the third attack where each missile can do about 200, and eventually about 300). The first attack targets all the enemy field randomly (and two squares out the field!). Being that you can't determine where the missiles will hit, this attack is very unpredictable. The second attack is more reliable, hitting 6 targeted tiles, but it requires a lengthy cooldown of 4 turns before it can be used again. This is the best attack if you want to damage a specific area. The final attack focuses three missiles on a single target. The missiles also do significantly more damage, and is lethal against any type of tank, so it should mainly be focused on the more powerful tanks (Megas, Heaviers, Supers...). To balance that, it has a lengthy 12 turn cooldown. This attack can be utilized against the Ancient Construct, prepping one as you unleash salvos of Tank Killers. At rank 6, it can do about 1800 damage if it survives the 6 turn prep time. It is the perfect unit to fight the Ancient Construct... albeit you must have other units to protect it. Attacks Command Radio= | mindmg = 107 | maxdmg = 133 | numattacks = 3 | baseoffense = 46 | cooldown = 1 | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-5 | lof = Indirect | crit = 100% vs. Vehicles | armorpiercing = 75 }} | mindmg = 96 | maxdmg = 119 | numattacks = 3 | baseoffense = 46 | cooldown = 8 | ammoused = 2 | range = 1-5 | preptime = 4 | lof = Indirect | crit = 25% Base Crit 100%vs. Vehicles | armorpiercing = 75 }} | mindmg = 187 | maxdmg = 232 | numattacks = 3 | baseoffense = 46 | cooldown = 12 | ammoused = 3 | range = 1-5 | preptime = 6 | lof = Indirect | crit = 50% Base Crit 100%vs. Vehicles | armorpiercing = 75 }} }} Statistics |pc3 = |pc4 = |pc5 = |pc6 = |uv1 = 20 |uv2 = 23 |uv3 = 26 |uv4 = 29 |uv5 = 32 |uv6 = 35 |notes = }} Cost Updates 2.6 * Added. Stat Update * Updated vales as of the 2.8 Patch Category:Soldiers Category:Prestige Category:Prestigious Academy Category:2.6 Patch